1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bathroom cabinets having storage compartments in normally unused space within the cabinets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vanity sinks for bathroom use have generally included a cabinet with a top counter surface and a hole through the counter surface into which a vanity sink is positioned. The cabinet may have storage areas beneath the countertop, but such areas are generally accessible through doors on the face of the cabinet and that open into lower areas, generally well below the bottom of the vanity sink. Normally, a face panel or “false front” is fixed across the front of the cabinet, above the access doors, that provide access to the storage space beneath the vanity sink.
A number of U.S. patents have disclosed ways to use some of the normally unused storage space that is adjacent to a vanity sink mounted in a bathroom cabinet.
It has been recognized in the past that various types of storage can be provided in the space between the front panel or false front of the cabinet and a sink positioned in the countertop of such cabinet. To accommodate the storage, the panel or false front across the front of the cabinet and above the access doors that provide normal storage to the cabinet, is frequently hinged to provide access to a receiving receptacle formed immediately behind the hinged front panel. Generally, the hinges are placed at the bottom of the front panel and as the door swings open, the receptacle becomes accessible to receive articles placed therein. Most often, the receptacle fixed to the pivoted front panel, is rather shallow and is elongated to extend across the front of the cabinet and between the front panel and the sink. Articles placed in the receptacle must fit within the confines of the shallow, elongated receptacle.